About You Now
by Sonny at Twilight
Summary: Carly and Freddie both have secret crushes on each other but neither has the guts to tell the other. Could iCarly force them to spill on their secrets and bring the long-awaited couple together? A Creddie story. COMPLETE.
1. Introduction

Hey. This is my second fanfic. I don't expect this story to take more than three or four at the absolute most chapters. I don't own iCarly-Disclaimer.

Introduction 

**Freddie's Point of View**

If you've ever been in love with someone who doesn't love you back, and won't even consider the idea, then you know exactly what I've been going through for years. To have to see her every day, and know that she will never love me back… To be reminded every day by Sam that she'll never love me back…

All of my attempts to get over her have failed miserably. One of which was the time when I was dating Valerie, but as you'll recall, she was only using me. So it was back to iCarly for me again… Back to Carly.

I've even considered that maybe all of my unsuccessful tries to move on were a sign that we were meant to be together. About ten seconds after I thought of that I realized that that was a load of garbage.

I think it's time I face facts. The odds of Carly ever loving me back are worse than they are for Sam ever getting straight A's.

It's like I've been living a lie. Telling myself every single day for three years that maybe-just maybe- Carly might love or even like me back. And after three whole years, I finally realize that it will never happen, and I still can't even move on now.

Maybe it's just because I'm simply plain old hopeless. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm still a delusional romantic still stuck on my first love in fifty years. I'll probably die hopeless too.

And I know what you're probably thinking. "Wow, Freddie. You sure have turned into a bitter pessimist." Well, guess what? You're right. You're completely right. My unrequited love for Carly has turned my love life into an empty abyss with nothing good behind me to look back on and nothing in front of me to look forward to.

The only thing I actually have going for me is that I actually have kissed a girl before. Granted, it was Sam, but it was still a kiss. But, shh! That's a secret. And don't get any "Seddie" or "Fram" ideas. I definitely don't like her that way, and she definitely doesn't like me that way. But at least I'll die an old bachelor who's kissed someone.

Well, I have to go, because iCarly starts in twenty minutes and I have to make sure everything is ready to go.

**Carly's Point of View**

I have a secret. I've been keeping it for a long time and I haven't told anyone. Not even Spencer or Sam. And especially not Freddie. I suppose I've been keeping this from everyone for about six months.

I had a chance to tell my secret about three weeks ago, after Sam told everyone Freddie had never kissed a girl before. I could have told him then… I could've made things easier on everyone if I had just had the guts to do it… But I didn't. And then I lost my opportunity after Sam apologized to Freddie on iCarly for doing that to him. I'm not saying I'm sorry she apologized and told everyone at school to back off, because it did need to be said. But… I had a window of opportunity to come clean of my deepest darkest secret, and I lost it.

What's my secret? Well… you promise you'll never tell another living soul about this? Okay… my secret is… I'm in love with Freddie Benson.

Now before you start saying things like, "You already know Freddie is in love with you, so just tell him!" let me interject. Lately, Freddie's been really distant and hasn't been trying his usual tricks to try and get me to "feel the mood", or "hold him tighter", or whatever.

That alone wouldn't have made me think that something was up, if last week's incident hadn't occurred. And no, I'm not talking about iCarly's "feud" with Fred. I'm talking about something Freddie brought up during an iCarly rehearsal.

Sam was getting on Freddie about his supposed crush on me, and suddenly Freddie just snapped. He said that he had been over me for months and that now Sam would have to find something else to tease him about. Freddie's said that before, but he had never said it so seriously and like he actually meant it.

So now, hopefully you understand why I can't just tell Freddie that I love him.

Uh oh, I've got to go. Freddie's doing the "5, 4, 3, 2" thing.

Well, that's it. I'm working on the next chapter for this and the next chapter for my other NBB fanfic, so I should be posting for this again. Review please!


	2. Isn't It Obvious?

Chapter One: Isn't It Obvious?

"Well, I think that just about wraps it up," Carly said to Sam as they set their purple wigs down on the hood of the car.

"I think it does, Carls. So until next time iCarly viewers. Hug a tree," Sam said to the B camera.

"Obey your dog."

"Dust a computer."

"Peel a carrot."

"Adios!"

"Arrivederci!"

"Au revoir!"

"Ciao!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Carly and Sam continued waving at the B camera on the tripod.

"And we're clear," Freddie said with a little less enthusiasm than usual.

"Sweet! See ya, people!" Sam said, quickly high-fiving Carly before she made a break for the elevator.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Carly asked.

Sam pressed the elevator button before she stopped to explain. "They're running a special today at Chili My Bowl. I have to get there before 8:00 if I want to get a free large bowl and a half price small bowl," Sam said, practically drooling at the mere mention of chili.

Freddie looked down at his wristwatch in confusion. "But, it's only 5:55."

"Yeah, but I'll have to fight off the dinner rush."

The elevator dinged open. Sam saluted Carly and Freddie before hopping into the elevator and excitedly pressing the down button.

"Well, bye," Carly said walking closer to Freddie and the laptop.

"See ya, Carly. Fredweird," Sam said as the elevator door closed.

"So, are you sticking around for awhile?" Carly asked once she was alone with her secret crush.

"Uh, I've got a lot of homework and I want to make some improvements to the iCarly website later," Freddie managed to excuse himself without looking guilty for running out on her too, or depressed because of his so-called unrequited love for Carly.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I have a ton of homework too, so… I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Carly said, hiding her disappointment like a seasoned actor. Or, as Sam would call it, like an expert liar.

Two hours later, Carly was alone up in the iCarly studio in her pajamas, contemplating her situation with Freddie. As if on cue, Spencer walked in.

Carly sat up straighter in the purple beanbag she was resting on. "Hey, Spence."

"What's up kiddo?" Spencer said. He plopped down into the cushy, canary yellow beanbag positioned next to Carly.

"Not much," Carly said, curious as to why Spencer was up there. "Something up with you?"

"Nope. Just thought you seemed kind of quiet during dinner and extra glum while you were doing your homework."

Carly looked down at the carpet. "Yeah well…" She looked up suddenly. "Okay, well, let's just say, theoretically," Carly began talking really fast. "Someone you know used to be totally in love with you, and now you think you may be in love with them too, only now, you're not so sure that they still love you, and it's been three years since you knew they were in love with you, and now you think that maybe you waited too long, so now you're afraid to tell anyone you're in love with them, just in case they really don't love you back, plus there's also the fact that the person you like is a little on the dorky side, but you like him anyway because now you think it's kind of cute, so what would you do?" Carly finally stopped talking at hyper speed and took several deep breaths.

All Spencer could do was nod slowly while he tried to recall one thing he understood Carly say.

Carly looked frustrated. "Well?"

Spencer opened his mouth to speak but froze in that position while he thought. Finally he said: "Could you repeat that?"

Carly groaned. She stood up and looked down at her older brother. "I'm trying to get over Freddie!" She looked to Spencer to see if she'd finally struck a chord in his brain.

"Well, I don't think you can," Spencer stated.

"You don't?" Carly's shoulders drooped slightly. "Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Spencer stood up and put an understanding hand on Carly's shoulder. "Freddie's taller than you… by a couple of inches…"

Carly shrugged off Spencer's grip in annoyance. "That's now what I meant!

"Then what?"

Carly quickly weighed her options before she just blurted it out. "I'm in love with Freddie Benson! Okay? There! I said it!"

"Oh… well that's a little different than what I was talking about," Spencer said.

"Uh, yeah," Carly said. Suddenly, Carly's cell phone vibrated. She bent down and picked it up off the floor. Carly read the text message and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What is it?" Spencer tried to see what was on the tiny screen.

"It's Sam. She texted me and said this." Carly tilted the screen towards Spencer.

"'You're on iCarly,'" Spencer read off the screen. "What does she mean?"

"I don't know." Carly was about to text her back when Sam sent another text message to her.

Carly read it aloud to Spencer. "She said, 'You're on iCarly right now. As in, Freddie left the cameras on and you've been broadcasting to everyone, live.'" Once Carly processed that, she screamed. "Oh my gosh!"

"Oh my gosh!" Spencer shouted.

Hope you liked it! If you loved it, liked it, hated it, review it! Please! The next chapter should be out later today or tomorrow. Oh, and I know that Carly and Freddie are pretty much the same height, but I had to throw in that line for Spencer.


	3. You're Welcome

Chapter Two: You're Welcome 

_Meanwhile…_

Somewhere around three hours after Sam had gone to Chili My Bowl; she went home to her and her mom's apartment with her arms loaded with styrofoam bowls of leftover chili and packets of saltines in her pockets.

Her mother heard Sam unlocking their front door's five locks and bounced out into the living room to greet her.

Sam walked into the small apartment and carefully set her chili down on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Sammie! What do you think?" Miss Puckett struck a supermodel pose next to a coffee table that was cluttered with self-help books and pamphlets, empty frozen dinner containers, and a couple of unopened text books.

Sam turned her head and groaned. "I _think_ that my mother is crazy for going swimsuit shopping in the middle of winter." Sam swiped a stray black Sharpie off the counter and drew a giant "S" on each of her chili containers.

"For the last time, Sammie, _this_ is the time to get one before all the good ones are gone in the summer. Now how do I look? Be brutal," Sam's mom said before striking another pose in her new yellow and white polka dot bikini.

Sam glanced in her mother's direction before giving her usual input after her mom bought something. "Looks great, ma."

"I know, but does it make me-"

Sam cut her off since she already knew what her mother's self conscious question was. "No mom, it makes you look perfectly skinny." Sam licked some excess chili off one of the little takeout containers before putting it in their spacious refrigerator. "Not a day over twenty-five."

Miss Puckett looked herself over in a full length mirror that was standing next to a small television set covered in dust. "I thought so too…"

Sam rolled her eyes at her mother's extreme case of I'm-so-full-of-myself-I-can't-go-without-talking-about-myself-for-more-than-five-minutes vanity issues and walked down the short hallway to her room. She glanced at her backpack full of all of her unfinished homework assignments before walking over to her old computer that her mom had gotten on sale five years ago for Sam's birthday.

She wiggled the mouse to wake up the computer. The computer came out of its sleep and the iCarly website popped up. Sam was about to exit the window when she realized that it was still showing a live broadcast.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone from her cargo pants pocket. She moved her thumbs across the keypad while she shook her head. Her text was directed to Freddie, and read: "You dork; you left the camera running on iCarly. It's still broadcasting right now."

Sam settled into her old swivel chair that had been left behind from their apartment's previous renters and watched Carly telling Spencer something so fast it sounded like someone had turned her on fast-forward. She tapped her fingers on her light brown wooden desk while she waited for a response from Freddie.

Freddie responded less than a minute later saying: "I know for a fact that I turned the cameras off, _like always_, so stop kidding around."

"Freddie, for a straight 'A' student, you sure can be dumb," Sam spoke under her breath while texting Freddie_ again_, telling him that if he was so sure, why didn't he check the website and see for himself.

Sam set her phone down and watched Carly and Spencer again.

"I'm in love with Freddie Benson! Okay? There! I said it!" Carly shouted at Spencer on the monitor.

Sam gasped. "Whoa. Carly's in love with Fredward? Wow… Oh shoot!" Sam picked her cell phone off the desk and quickly fired a text at Carly to warn her. _I should've warned her sooner!_ Sam thought to herself, angry with herself for not thinking of that earlier.

Carly's cell phone vibrated onscreen. She bent down and picked it up off the floor. Carly read the text message and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What is it?" Spencer tried to see what was on the tiny screen.

"It's Sam. She texted me and said this." Carly tilted the screen towards Spencer.

"'You're on iCarly,'" Spencer read off the screen. "What does she mean?"

"I don't know."

Sam sent another urgent text to her and drummed her hands on her desk nervously waiting for her poor friend's response.

"She said, 'You're on iCarly right now. As in, Freddie left the cameras on and you've been broadcasting to everyone, live.'" She screamed. "Oh my gosh!"

"Oh my gosh!" Spencer shouted.

Sam, unsure what to do next, decided to keep watching to see what would happen. _It's not like I could make it over to Carly's apartment in time anyway… It's not like I live next door like Freddie does… Oh shoot! I told Freddie to look at the website, which means he probably heard Carly scream that she loved him! Darn… Oh well… They would've gotten together eventually, anyway. You're welcome, guys. _

Sam leaned back in her chair, in preparation for the live performance that was about to unfold before her eyes.

_Fifteen minutes ago… _

Freddie pushed his chair back from the white oak dining room table. "Thanks for dinner, mom."

"You're welcome, Freddie. Do you want to work on a quick puzzle before bed?" Marissa Benson asked as she cleared the dishes off the table.

"Uh, that's okay, mom. I want to do a little extra credit work for Social Studies," Freddie fibbed to his overprotective mother. She always got all crazy and worked up when he talked about his issues with Carly. Freddie didn't think it was possible but, his mom was even more upset about the fact that Carly had never loved him back than he was.

"Well, okay. But don't stay up too late, Fredward. It's a school night," she warned.

Freddie sighed. "Yes, mom."

Freddie walked through their creepily clean apartment, upstairs to his room. He threw himself on his bed and groaned. His Carly-doesn't-love-me-back depression had been coming in waves, as of late. This particular wave had been hitting him hard _all_ day.

He was about to get up and try doing something to distract himself when his phone vibrated in irritation. Freddie pulled his buzzing phone out of the side pocket of his backpack and opened the message.

"You dork; you left the camera running on iCarly. It's still broadcasting right now." Freddie read the slightly insulting text from Sam and rolled his eyes. There was absolutely no way that was possible.

He texted her back and told her exactly that and then some. He waited to see if he would get the usual "gotcha" text from Sam, but instead got a very different one.

Groaning, he peeled himself off his bed and dragged his laptop off of his nearby desk and onto his lap. Freddie typed the address into the search bar and waited for iCarly's website to come up.

The screen loaded just in time to show Carly shouting at Spencer that she was in love with Freddie Benson. Freddie Benson's mouth dropped open in shock. His head filled with all kinds of thoughts. Such as, _am I being Punked?_

One thing Freddie was sure of though, his life was definitely about to change forever.

Ha! Gotcha! You didn't think I was really going to give you the Carly/Freddie conversation so soon, did you? Again, it's extremely likely I'll update AGAIN later today, or sometime tomorrow. Please, please, please review and tell your friends to read and review. Not that I'm desperate for feedback or anything... :)


	4. Can't Argue With That

That's right! I am back once again for the final chapter. I have just been on a roll today! I hope you all like it, love it, however you want to put it. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Can't Argue With That

She screamed. "Oh my gosh!"

"Oh my gosh!" Spencer shouted.

"Turn the cameras off!" Carly yelled at Spencer. She dropped her cell phone on the beanbag and ran over to Freddie's tech cart.

Spencer scrambled over to the cart and started pressing random buttons.

"What are you doing?" Carly stress-yelled.

"I'm trying to turn the cameras off," Spencer hit a key on the laptop and a voice overhead called out: "Random Dancing!"

The lights started flashing like crazy and music blasted from the speakers.

"Spencer!" The last thing Carly felt like doing was dancing. She felt more like crying after revealing her used-to-be secret to the world.

"Sorry! I am pushing literally all of the buttons but nothing is happening!" Spencer yelled over the music as the green screen lowered down from the ceiling.

"I wouldn't say '_nothing_' is happening, Spencer!" Carly wished she would've taken Freddie up on some lessons for learning about the techy stuff for iCarly.

Suddenly, Freddie ran into the studio and his jaw dropped for the second time that night. "What are you doing?" He asked Spencer over the music.

"I literally don't know," Spencer said, surrendering the cart to Freddie.

Freddie did some quick typing on his keyboard and pressed a few other buttons. The music stopped, the cameras turned off, the wall monitor swung back into place, and the green screen started rolling back up. "There, I think that fixed everything," Freddie faced Carly and Spencer.

"Wow. Nice work, Freddie," Spencer said, his expression the same as when he had gone to a magic show when he was eight.

"Yeah, thanks for coming over here and saving us before Spencer made something catch fire," Carly said.

"No problem," Freddie said.

Carly and Freddie locked eyes for the first time since Freddie had shown up. Carly looked away and redirected her gaze to the floor, suddenly seeing the reality of wishing the floor would open up and swallow you.

Sensing the awkwardness and embarrassment on Carly's part, Spencer started slowly back up towards the door. "Well, I've got a sculpture that really has to be finished, so I'll just leave you guys alone- I mean leave! I'll just leave." Spencer turned and sprinted out the door.

Carly forced herself to look Freddie in the eye. "So how much did you hear?"

"Oh… well, I heard… you know, enough…" Freddie tried to hide his excitement that his crush was finally crushing back.

Carly blushed and tried to quickly cover it up. She started talking in a really fast voice again. "Oh, well, that's okay then because I know you already said that you didn't like me anymore and I'm totally okay with doing what you've been doing for three years, you know, crushing on me, but me not crushing back, and if you can do it, I can do it, even though it kind of sucks that now it's reversed with me liking you and-"

"Carly!" Freddie had to interrupt her before she gave him a headache.

"What?"

"I just thought you should know that it _really_ sucks, being in love with someone and they don't love you back. So it doesn't really matter whether you think you can do it, just because I did, because it is really hard."

"Oh. Well… what are you saying?" Carly asked, assuming she already knew the answer. _He's trying to tell you, get over me, Carly, and stop bugging me with your stupid crush!_

"I'm saying that since I know that it's hard, I don't want you to go through the same thing I went through."

_I knew it… As soon as he leaves, I'm breaking out the ice cream and locking myself in my room for the rest of my life!_ Carly looked back down at her feet, wishing Freddie would just leave.

"Which is why I want you to go with me to a movie tomorrow after school," Freddie said with a huge grin on his face.

Carly's head snapped back up. She searched his expression for signs that he was joking. "What? B-but, you said that-"

"Oh come on. You've never lied before to get Sam to stop bugging you?" Freddie said with a laugh.

Carly laughed too. "So… you mean… you do still have a crush on me?"

"Would I be asking you to be my girlfriend if I didn't?" Freddie asked.

"Well, I can't argue with that," Carly said, silently taking back her wish that Freddie would leave.

"So is that a yes?"

"No. It's a most definitely a hundred times yes." Carly smiled. "So I guess this means we're going out now."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," Freddie said before he hugged her.

_The next day at school…_

Sam walked through the school doors and walked her usual path over to Carly's locker. However, this time instead of seeing just her best friend, she saw her best friend kissing someone. This was a definite change. Sam walked up, unfazed, and rapped her knuckles on the side of Carly's locker. "Hey, lovebirds, I need to copy someone's English homework."

Carly and Freddie separated and silently asked each other whether or not Sam had even noticed the difference.

Sam noticed their confusion and waved it away. "I saw Carly's confession on iCarly last night. I know the ending. So seriously, I need someone's homework here." Carly and Freddie laughed at the fact that Sam was not bothered at all that her two friends were now dating and that she was completely unchanged by all of this.

Which was a very good thing indeed, because if she wasn't okay with it… well… Let's just say, that would be a whole other story.

_The End. _

Yay! My first ever finished fanfic! I honestly don't know if I'll do a sequal to this like it's kind of suggested at the end or not. If you guys want me to, I'll see what I can do. But for now I have got to focus on my other story. If any of you are fans of the Naked Brothers Band, you should check it out. No pressure though. I've found that you either hate NBB or you love them. I love them, so yeah. Again, please, please, please review and tell your friends all about it! Bye!


End file.
